


subtlety

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, top!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid college AU where Jean is sick of his roommates. The ones that aren't Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	subtlety

There’s one thing I want to make absolutely clear, and that is that roommates _suck_. I know some people insist that they’re okay, but they didn’t have to spend an entire year living with Eren fucking Jaeger, so they don’t know shit. I’m not exaggerating when I say it’s a wonder we both made it through the year alive. He’s not bad in small doses, but sharing a crappy little room with the guy for eight months was a special kind of hell.

So, after spending my first year of college living with the worst roommate imaginable, I decided there was absolutely no way I was going to be staying in res for another year. I was not going to share a room with a fucking psycho again, even if it meant living in a box on the side of the road. I was even considering moving back home. After a year of Jaeger, an hour commute was nothing.

Luckily, it didn’t come down to that. I was saved from a fate of boxes and over-controlling mothers by Connie. He and two friends were moving into a basement suite just off campus and they were looking for a fourth guy to share. When Connie asked me, he was instantly elevated from friend-I-guess to my favourite person in the whole world.

That lasted until the day I moved in. To be fair, it wasn’t really Connie’s fault, but I found it easier to be mad at him than at myself. I hadn’t bothered meeting either of the other guys who I would be living with for the foreseeable future. They were cool with Connie and I figured that was good enough.

The day was crap from the beginning. I got lost on the way to the building, and Connie was beyond unhelpful when I called for directions. When I did manage to find the place, I couldn’t find the key I’d been given. I rang the bell, and when the door swung open to reveal a small blonde boy I nearly dropped the box that was in my hands. The name hadn’t meant anything to me, but the face certainly did. Armin Arlert, better known to me as Eren Jaeger’s best friend. I had to fight the urge to turn around and just walk away. Then he smiled and said “hey Jean” and part of me thought maybe he wasn’t so bad and the other part of me wanted to punch him in the face. I don’t claim to understand myself. Anyway, I didn’t punch him, nor did I run away. Instead I stood there just kind of staring at him for a while until he said that I should probably come in.

It was about an hour before I regretted my decision to not run. I’d finished hauling my shit in pretty quickly, and was just kind of sitting in the middle of the room trying to convince myself to do _something_. There was a knock on the door and Connie popped his head in.

“Have you met Marco?”

I shook my head. He opened the door wider and came in, followed by a taller freckled guy who could best be described as incredibly fucking cute. He stuck his hand out to shake and, though I thought it was a bit weird, I took it.

“Jean, right?”

“Uh-yeah.”

He smiled, and his eyes got all crinkly and holy shit it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, and I’m pretty sure at that point I was bright red.

See, here’s the thing. I’m generally a pretty confident guy, and most of the time forming full sentences is no problem whatsoever. My one weakness, my Kryptonite if you will, is cute guys. My face goes red in the most unattractive “hey-do-you-have-a-skin-condition” way, and my brain all but shuts down and while I don’t think I start to drool, it wouldn’t really surprise me if someone said I did. And there was Marco, standing there looking absolutely perfect like a huge chunk of completely bangable Kryptonite.  

I was snapped out of my thoughts of questionable decency when I noticed Connie was talking to Marco. About something I really didn’t want him to talk about.

“-when he thinks people are cute,” he was saying in the low tone I had learned to hate.

Marco let out a low chuckle, and I almost didn’t mind Connie saying embarrassing things if that was the result. Almost.

“Shut the fuck up man,” was the best I could manage.

Connie grinned, and it was probably the closest thing to an evil grin that he was capable of. With that he and Marco left to leave me to “unpack or jack off or whatever.” I unpacked, okay. I unpacked very angrily while ruminating on how attractive roommates were the worst thing in the world.

* * *

 

Despite my initial misgivings, living with those three wasn’t all that bad. Armin was actually a pretty great guy, though I could not figure out why the hell he put up with Jaeger. Connie and I got along just fine, even if he was an annoying little shit sometimes. His girlfriend, Sasha, practically lived with us and normally that would have annoyed me, but she was pretty fucking awesome so I didn’t really mind. Even things with Marco weren’t bad. As we got to know each other better I got better at acting like an actual human being around him. I also grew to like him even more, and soon I had a full blown crush on him. Not that I was going to do anything about it. That would be a sure way to fuck up my living situation. He probably knew anyway. I wasn’t exactly subtle about it, but actually saying something seemed to be crossing a line.  

But overall it was much, much better than the previous year’s living arrangements. There were little problems every once in a while, but that just kind of comes with the territory. There was only one real, big problem, and that was sex. And not just that Marco and I weren’t having it. Now, I’m not sure if the walls were really thin, or my roommates were really loud, or some unfortunate combination.

It didn’t become apparent right away that it was going to be a problem, but it certainly was. The first time was about a month after I moved in. I was lying in bed, _trying_ to get to sleep when I heard some weird noises coming from Connie’s room. I couldn’t tell what the hell it was, but then Sasha laughed and I recognised that.

Then there was Connie’s voice, which sounded kind of weak, “Stop laughing while my dick is in your mouth.”

I covered my face, like that was going to help anything. I was not seriously hearing this. I _did not_ want to be hearing this.

When Sasha laughed again it was louder, probably because her mouth was empty.

“Then don’t make such funny faces,” she teased.

At that point I smartened up a bit and moved my hands from my face to my ears, where they would actually serve some purpose. It helped, but wasn’t quite enough. I still managed to catch some truly spectacular groans, more laughter from Sasha, and what sounded like “if you come on my face I’ll fucking kill you.”

Seeing those two the next morning was incredibly awkward. They just sat at the table like nothing had happened. Sasha smiled really big at me, and I tried really hard to not think about what that mouth had been doing last night. I considered bringing it up, telling them to keep it down because holy shit no one wanted to hear them. But that was ruder than even I was willing to be. Plus, there was always the hope that it wasn’t going to be a common occurrence. A foolish hope, apparently.

By the end of the week I had created a special “they’re fucking again” playlist, and my iPod had a special place right by my bed where it was easy to reach when the noises started up.

* * *

 

The thing about iPods is that they need to be charged. And if you’re unfortunate enough to have lost the cable for charging, you’re fucked. But I figured that one of my roommates would be willing to let me borrow theirs. Connie and Sasha were out at a concert, and I really didn’t want to bother Marco, so Armin it was. It was pretty late, but I was almost certain that the guy never slept anyway. I shuffled down the hall to his room, and was about to knock when I noticed that the light was off. Maybe he did sleep, after all.

Then again, maybe not. I don’t think screaming would have been an overreaction, but I stopped myself from doing it anyway. Not that anyone would have been able to hear me over the loud moans coming from Armin’s room. I could not believe it. I had never wanted to hear any of my friends having sex, yet there I was. It was worse than Connie and Sasha, probably because I was standing right outside the door. I could hear the slap of skin on skin and I wanted to rip my ears off my head. I turned around, stomped back to my room, and slammed the door. It was pleasantly silent, for a few minutes at least. There was a whole room in between ours, but I still heard Armin’s “oh fuck, Annie, shit.” I stuck my head under my pillow, and silently prayed that I would find my iPod cord.

Around three, I dared to venture out of my room to take a piss. The bathroom was right next to Armin’s room, but I figured that they couldn’t still be at it. To this very day I regret leaving the safety of my room. I have never met someone under more awkward circumstances, and I hope I never will. Just as I was passing it, Armin’s door opened and out came someone who could only have been Annie. At first I was just shocked because I had assumed that Armin was dating that intense looking chick with the red scarf I always saw him with, but it turned out he was with a completely different intense looking chick. Then there was a kind of secondary shock when I registered the fact that Annie wasn’t wearing anything. Not a single thing. She barely glanced at me, and even that was more of a glare than anything. She didn’t say anything, just walked into the bathroom and shut the door in my face. I could have waited, but that would have meant seeing Annie again. I decided that I’d just have to deal with a full bladder and retreated to my room.

* * *

 

It was an ongoing problem. I learned to live in fear of hearing something I didn’t want to hear, and every time Annie came over I holed up in my room. She didn’t seem fazed by the weirdness of our first meeting, but I still blushed when I thought about it. I just hoped that Marco wasn’t going to start with this crap next because I would seriously lose my shit if I heard Marco fucking someone. More to the point, someone who wasn’t me. Now, a reasonable person would have either talked to their friends about keeping it down or just learned to live with it. I scoffed at both of those options and decided that I’d much rather passive aggressively point out the problem. It wasn’t exactly one of my better ideas, but they can’t all be great.

I put my plan into action on a night when I knew Armin and Connie both had midterms the next day. It was cruel, yes, but they’d be up late cramming so it also guaranteed that they would both be awake to hear me. My biggest concern was that it would bother Marco, but I reasoned that if he could put up the noises Armin and Connie made on a regular basis, he could deal with me.

I threw myself down on the bed with as much force as I thought was safe. I wanted the bouncing of springs to be audible, but at the same time I couldn’t afford to wreck my bed. I settled myself into a comfortable position as noisily as possible. I ended up on my back with my knees bent and feet planted flat. In that position I could easily make the bed shake by lifting my ass and then dropping it back down. It was actually sort of fun once I got into a rhythm. I mean, I probably looked like an idiot, but no one was there to judge so I went at it. Next were the noises. I groaned and it was less sexual and more like when someone beats the crap out of you in a video game. I stifled and laugh and turned it into what I hoped resembled a moan.

“Oh fuck. Shit, you’re so tight,” I practically shouted, ending with a particularly hard slam down onto the bed and the longest, loudest moan I could manage. I kind of sounded like a dying cat.

Now, it was definitely not what I was going for but the whole thing had me a little bit turned on. So there I was humping the air and making a variety of absurd noises and my mind started to wander. I will admit that I am an awful person, and I shamelessly got off while thinking about my roommate so naturally that was where my thoughts drifted. What if it was Marco who was wringing those sounds out of me? What kind of sounds would _he_ make as I mercilessly pounded into him? I was only sort of conscious of my hand moving down to palm my growing erection through the fabric of my jeans. I thought about kissing and biting and just _tasting_ every inch of that perfect freckled skin.

“Marco-oooh!”

I could have fucking died right then and there. I pulled my hand away from my crotch like it had been burned. My face felt like it was on fire, and honestly if it was I wouldn’t have minded. Then I wouldn’t have needed to deal with what had happened. I told myself that maybe no one had heard. Then I told myself that I was an idiot and of course they had heard, and oh by the way, I was an idiot.

I thought things couldn’t get much worse, but as I’ve established I’m an idiot and obviously I was wrong. There was a knock on my door and I didn’t even have time to tell them to go the fuck away before the door opened. And who would it be but the freckled asshole whose name I had just moaned. I threw an arm over my face, because if I couldn’t see him it might somehow make the whole thing better.

“Jean?” he whispered.

I grumbled a reply and he seemed to take that as “hey there Marco, come on in” so I switched tactics and went with a bitchy “what the fuck do you want?”

“I heard my name,” he replied, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. It made me want to kiss him, but I didn’t think that was an appropriate response.

“You’re trying to annoy them, right?” he continued, “That or you’re getting yourself off while thinking about me. Either way, I think I can help.”

He said it in such a calm, straightforward way, and it really pissed me off. I lifted my arm off my face so I could glare at him while I told him to fuck off.

I hadn’t realised how close to me he was. He was standing right over me, staring at me in a way that probably should have been creepy but really wasn’t. I could see that his pupils were completely blown, and I guess it could have been because the room was dark but I chose to believe it was because of something else entirely.

“Y-yeah. Sure,” I said, because shit was already awkward so why the hell not.

I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down. He tried his best to not kneel on me while he situated himself on the bed over top of me. It was a group effort, and in the end Marco was straddling my hips, his hands pressed flat to my chest. His weight on top of me felt so nice I couldn’t even bother to be embarrassed about the fact that he could feel my hardness pressing against his ass. I hadn’t yet released my grip on his shirt, so I half pulled him toward me, half moved toward him, and captured his lips with mine. They were softer than I thought they’d be, and let’s be honest I spent a fair bit of time thinking about it. He almost immediately took charge, working his tongue into my mouth. His mouth on mine muffled the moan I let out when he ground his hips down. I could feel Marco smile against my lips. I’d had no idea what a smug bastard he was. It was really hot.

He moved to bite and suck at my neck and I tried my best to keep quiet as each roll of his hips sent jolts of pleasure through me. I bit down on my lip so hard I was surprised it wasn’t bleeding.

“Isn’t being loud sort of the point?” Marco purred in my ear.

He went back to sucking a particularly large mark on clavicle and I knew I’d have to be a scarf wearing douchebag for the next little while because of it, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I allowed myself a pathetic sounding whimper when he bit down hard.

My cock was achingly hard by that point, straining against the confines of my pants. I rolled my hips up, looking for more, but he ignored me, intent on his task of marking up my skin.

“Marco. Please.”

The desperation in my voice seemed to do it for him, because he began to move downward, kissing along my exposed chest. He stopped to circle his tongue around one nipple and then the other. Normally my nipples weren’t all that sensitive, but there was something about Marco. Absolutely everything he did felt so fucking good. I wasn’t sure how much longer I was going to last with his tongue all over me and his ass rubbing against me. But I had _some_ dignity and I was a grown ass man and I was absolutely _not_ going to come in my pants.

“Fuck, Marco, come _on_!”

I said _some_ dignity, okay. Not a whole lot.

He looked up at me from where he was licking long stripes up my sternum. Staring up at me from underneath thick lashes, with his tongue stuck out of his mouth and a dark flush spreading across his freckled cheeks, he was at once the most adorable and the most fuckable sight I had ever seen. 

“You’re doing a good job of being loud,” he stated, and that was really not what I wanted to hear.

I threaded my hands through his hair and pushed his head up so I could capture his lips in a kiss. It was at an awkward angle and incredibly sloppy. Marco tried to shimmy up to a more comfortable position, and the rocking of his hips against mine felt magnificent. When he broke away from the kiss to reposition himself I took the opportunity to start pulling his shirt off. He ended up doing most of it, but in the end the shirt was off and that was the main thing. I took in the expanse of muscular, freckled chest. I should have taken his shirt off sooner. I ran my hands over his sides, stopping to flick at a nipple with my thumb. He made the nicest noise in the back of his throat at that.

The noise that he made when I nibbled at his earlobe then murmured “fuck me” was even nicer, if that was possible.

“I thought you were topping,” he smiled, voice shaking.

It was true that most of the time I got off to thoughts of Marco taking my cock, of me fucking him so hard he couldn’t even think properly. That was before I’d known how hot it was when he took charge.

I licked the shell of his ear, then whispered, “Shut up, Bodt.”

“We’re going with last names now, Kirschtein?” he teased, “That seems a little formal considering what we’re doing.”

I narrowed my eyes. “We’re not fucking doing anything yet.” I rolled my hips up, the hardness of my neglected dick proving my point.

Before I really registered what he was doing, Marco had moved down my body and was making quick work of my belt. Once that was discarded he moved on to removing my pants, and I lifted my hips to help him slip them off. He threw them and then my boxers in the same general direction as the belt. After the confines of my pants the cool air on my flushed erection was wonderful. But it was nothing compared to the sensation of Marco’s tongue lapping at the slit, before taking the entire head into his mouth and sucking.

“Mar- oh fuck.”

He pulled off and licked a stripe up the underside of my cock before taking more of it back into his mouth. He looked up at me, eyes questioning, and gave me a thumbs-up. I nodded and gave a thumbs-up in return. What a fucking dork.

One of his hands was working along the length that wasn’t in his mouth, but he snaked the unoccupied one up to rest on my chest. I took it and tangled our fingers together. It was weirdly intimate, considering the circumstances but he didn’t seem to mind. I think I kind of hurt him because I was squeezing so hard, but he didn’t complain nor did he remove his hand. He rubbed circles on my wrist with him thumb that mimicked the motions of his tongue.

He set up a steady rhythm with his hand and I watched transfixed as he bobbed his head up and down. I brought the hand that wasn’t tangled with his down to play with the short hair by his ears. He hummed his encouragement and it sent vibration through my cock and it was so fucking good. I was pretty sure I was going to come down his throat, but that was apparently not part of his plan. With no warning he pulled off and brought both of his hands to hang at his sides, leaving me longing for contact. I made some truly pathetic noises, and he just fucking smiled at me. When I noticed that he was reaching down to get rid of his own pants, I decided I could forgive him. I used the opportunity to scoot up the bed a little and reach over to the drawer next to the bed. I pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and chucked them at Marco.

“Thanks,” he laughed.

His pants had joined mine on the floor somewhere, and I took in the sight. The pants also should have gone sooner, I decided. I’d apparently underestimated how aroused Marco was. His cock was curved up toward his stomach and I could see precum glistening at the tip. I hoped I was right in thinking that he wanted to get on with things just as badly as I did.

He settled himself between my legs, placing his hands on my inner thighs. He nudged them outward slightly, indicating that I should spread my legs wider. He wasted no time in flipping the cap of the lube and pouring a sizeable amount out onto his fingers. He brought a finger to my entrance and moved around it in slow circles. He gave me an expectant look, like he was waiting for approval. I gave an enthusiastic nod. That was apparently all he needed. I let out a sound that started out as a “holy shit” but just kind of devolved into a pleasured moan as he sunk the first finger in. I let out another completely undignified noise when it was shortly joined by a second finger. I slowly adjusted to the intrusion as he scissored his fingers. There was a constant stream of curses and almost-words coming out of my mouth and I didn’t know what the fuck I was going to do when Marco’s cock was in me.

It was a good thing that I was actually going for really loud, because when he brushed that spot inside of me I fucking screamed. Marco stopped moving his fingers and looked at me. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes and I did not like it one bit. His fingers were moving again, prodding insistently at my prostate. Every little brush sent shocks of pleasure through me.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck Marcahhh fucking fuck me!” I sobbed.

“Sure,” he said, and I didn’t understand how he could sound so put together. I was a fucking mess, and there he was saying “sure.”

He pulled his fingers out and I felt so empty without them buried in me. He was mercifully quick in rolling on the condom and coating himself with lube. He shifted to a better position and once again pushed my legs farther apart. Then finally, finally, he gripped the base of his cock and lined it up with my entrance. I could feel the head pushing in to me. Marco was being a fucking tease, pushing in way too slowly. I forced my hips downward and he let out a loud groan as I took him in all at once. I wanted to laugh, but it was more of a shaky moan.

Marco was obviously a fair bit bigger than just his two fingers, and it burned as I was stretched so suddenly. He wasn’t moving at all, just waiting for me to adjust. His eyes were closed, but they opened when I reached out and grabbed one of his hands. I brought it to rest on my stomach and tangled our fingers together like before.

“Move,” I choked out, “Please.”

He complied, slowly pulling out almost completely before ramming back in. He angled each thrust differently, searching for that spot. I don’t know if he realised how hard he was gripping my hand, or that his nails were digging in. I’d abused his hand earlier though, so this evened things out.

He looked pleased with himself when he managed to locate my prostate. I might have given him a high-five if I wasn’t in the middle of being fucked senseless. By that point neither of us were using actual words, and the room was filled with the sounds of unashamed moaning and slapping skin. Heat was pooling in my stomach, and I didn’t think I’d last much longer. As if he was reading my mind, at that point Marco decided to let go of my hand. He brought his previously occupied hand down to my cock. It only took two quick jerks before I was coming all over his hand and my stomach. With my muscles contracting around him it only took a few more thrusts before Marco was coming too. He pulled out and disposed of the condom before flopping down on the bed and joining me in some breathless panting.

After a few moments, I managed to muster up enough energy to get my ass off the bed and clean up. I settled for using some lemon scented wet wipes I had stashed in one of my drawers because it was the best I was going to get without leaving my room. Once I was lemony fresh and clean I grabbed some sweatpants off the floor and tugged them on. Marco was still just lying there, and he looked so peaceful, like he was about to fall asleep.

“You want to stay?” I asked and he nodded. It was stupid because he had a perfectly decent bed one room over, and my bed wasn’t exactly big. Still, I wiggled myself into a semi-comfortable position under one of his arms, with my head resting on his chest. He moved over a little bit so I wasn’t in danger of falling off the bed, but other than that he did nothing to change our position.

“That was fucking stupid,” I whispered after a little while. I wasn’t sure if Marco was awake to hear me or not. That was okay because I also wasn't sure if I was talking to him or myself.

* * *

 

When I woke up the next morning Marco was gone. I didn’t really expect him to be there or anything, I was just impressed that he’d managed to untangle himself from me without me waking up. I opened my door and cautiously made my way to the kitchen. True, none of my roommates had attacked me before, but I’d also never been quite so loud and annoying before.

All three of them were sitting at the counter drinking coffee. Marco smiled at me, Connie glared, and Armin wouldn’t look up from his mug.

“Good morning,” I said in the cheeriest voice I could manage.

Connie looked from me to Marco and then back to me.

“I’m glad you two figured out your feelings for each other or whatever,” he said, “but could you maybe have been quiet about it?”

And there you had it, Connie just talking to his friends about keeping it down. Like a reasonable human being.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.  
> Smut is not my strong suit, but practice makes perfect or something. Maybe


End file.
